Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy
The Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy is an upcoming platforming video game published by Activision, developed by Vicarious Visions"Additionally, in 2017, fans can play Crash 1, Crash 2, and Crash Warped, fully remastered for PS4 by Activision and Vicarious Visions." - Official SIE site. Retrieved June 14, 2016., who have previously released Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced, Crash Nitro Kart, and Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, set to release in 2017 exclusively for the PlayStation 4. The trilogy consists of remakes of the first three Crash Bandicoot games: Crash Bandicoot, Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, and Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. The remaster will contain a remastered soundtrack, re-recorded dialogue, a unified save and menu system, along with time trials for all three games.New Details On The Crash Bandicoot Trilogy Remaster. Retrieved December 4, 2016 Characters List of characters confirmed so far for the game. *Crash Bandicoot *Dr. Cortex *Dr. Brio *Aku Aku *Tawna Bandicoot *Papu Papu *Koala Kong *Pinstripe Potoroo *Dr. N Gin *Komodo Brothers *Uka Uka *N. Tropy Currently Coco Bandicoot, Polar, Pura, Baby T, Ripper Roo, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Fake Crash, and Penta Penguin, who also debuted in the original trilogy, have not yet been confirmed to return. Also confirmed to return to the game, although more enemies than characters, are Cortex's Lab Assistants seen in the opening cutscene surrounding Tawna. Cast List of voice actors confirmed so far. *Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot *Lex Lang as Dr Neo Cortex *Maurice LaMarche as N. Brio Gallery See: Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy/Gallery Trivia *The game being released in 2017 makes it coincide with the 20th anniversary of the release of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. *It marks the first time that Tawna has an actual speaking role. *The game is the first game to portrait bounce crates with Wumpa Fruit inside them. *In Crash Bandicoot, in the intro cutscene, there was a mistake where Doctor N. Brio doesn't move his mouth while talking. It has been fixed in the N. Sane Trilogy. **Also, in that same cutscene, N. Brio can be seen with a beaker containing unidentified chemicals, twice in the original version (the first time, he is seen mixing a beaker of purple chemicals with a beaker of green chemicals while Cortex is mutating Crash; the second time, he is holding the beaker that contains the purple chemicals as he is raising Crash into the Cortex Vortex), whereas in the N. Sane Trilogy, the beakers are completely absent. **On another note, in the original cutscene, Cortex is only physically seen twice (the first time is when he mutates Crash, and the second time is when he's chasing Crash to recapture him after the Cortex Vortex fails to turn him evil), whereas in the N. Sane Trilogy, he is seen more frequently. **Interestingly, when comparing the original cutscene to the remastered cutscene, certain aspects of the original cutscene (such as dialogue and actions) seem sped up/rushed in comparison to those in the remastered cutscene. *The crate counter will now be in the first game to see how many crates Crash broke. *Time trials will be in the first two games instead of the third one only. *This is the Komodo Brothers's first appearance since Crash Bash (not counting their cameos in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex and Joe's cameo in Crash Nitro Kart). *This is Pinstripe Potoroo, Tawna, and Dr. Nefarious Tropy's first appearance since Crash Boom Bang! and Koala Kong and Papu Papu's first appearance since Crash Twinsanity. *In a promotional picture of the characters, Koala Kong is relatively bigger compared to other characters. Komodo Joe has been made taller and Komodo Moe has been made short. *Both Wumpa Fruit and Crash's life icon will glow if the player collects Wumpa Fruit and extra lives. *Aku Aku has four feathers now instead of five. *The trilogy will contain auto-saving for Crash 1, replacing its obsolete save system. References Category:Games Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Vicarious Visions Games Category:Console Games Category:Sony PlayStation 4 Games Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy